1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a three-dimensional image display method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional image display method and apparatus which displays a three-dimensional image and changes a viewing focus angle of a viewer according to a display focus angle of an object recorded in an image source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional image includes a left eye image signal and a right eye image signal which are displayed at a display focus angle. If the left and right eye image signals are supplied to a display apparatus, the display apparatus sequentially divides the received left and right eye image signals, and displays them thereon. If a person (hereinafter referred to as a “viewer”) views an image displayed on the display apparatus by using a device (e.g., shutter glasses) which divides the left and right eye image signals, the divided left and right eye image signals are respectively input to left and right eyes of a viewer. Thus, a viewer may view the three-dimensional image.
If the three-dimensional image is displayed by a three-dimensional display apparatus, a viewer may perceive precise three-dimensional effect only if a viewer views an image with the viewing focus angle identical to the display focus angle of an object set in an image source provided by a camera or a computer graphic technology. A viewer may lose a focus of the three-dimensional image while viewing the image, or may repeatedly change a viewing angle until finding a focus to see the three-dimensional effect. As shown in FIG. 1, if a viewing focus angle F″ of a viewer conforms to a focus angle F′ of an image source, a viewer may see the three-dimensional effect without difficulty. However, if the viewing focus angle F″ of the viewer does not conform to the focus angle F′ of the image source, the viewer does not perceive the three-dimensional effect and searches for the focus.
That is, left and right image sources form an image on a screen (image-forming screen) 100 at positions L′ and R′ through the display focus angle F′. The viewer views the screen 100 at positions L″ and R″ through the viewing focus angle F″. Thus, the viewing focus angle F″ of the viewer does not conform to the viewing focus angle F′ of the image sources. The viewer may not perceive the three-dimensional effect until the viewing focus angle F″ of the viewer conforms to the focus angle F′ of the image sources.